The Adventures of Capt. Skull X
Welcome Welcome! Welcome to The Adventures of Capt. Skull X page! Here is where all of Capt. Skull X's amazing Caribbean stories and adventures will be recording. There will be a new part of the story every couple of days! Be sure to tune in periodicly to see what the new story is. The storries will be told in a Third Person point of view. Current News 3/17/11- Happy St. Patricks Day! The Adventures of Capt. Skull X is currently in the process of drafting its Final Chapter! It is going to be an epic chapter including many of the wiki's editors and members, along with many of the Skull's Marines. We are still waiting on just a few more responses from people to begin finalizing possible storry outcomes. Thanks for your patients, and enjoy the story!﻿ Book 1: The Cursed Chest Chapter 1: A Simple Day Off It was a sunny and bright day on Tortuga. Capt. Skull X was on a mini-vacation. He was taking a day off, from working hard on leading the Skull's Marines, to be able to hang out with his fellow friends and most trusted marines. They decided to head to Tortuga and go down to the Faithful Bride, which is one of the Marine’s bases, and capitals of Tortuga, for a couple of games of Black Jack, and Tortuga Hold 'Em Poker. They were having a jolly ole time, sipping rum, and playing cards. When the group of friends saw an odd old man walk into the tavern. They overheard him talking about a group of Jolly's men that got together and played poker in a small house somewhere out in the wild woods. Immediately Skull jumped up and asked to learn more. The old man told Skull about how these skeletons fly down from the heavens and play the best poker ever. He said that there were always games going on, and that it was easy to make big bucks. He also mentioned all the treasure that was stashed up in there, and how Jolly Roger himself came once a week to gamble. The old man was obviously quite crazy, and insane. Capt. Skull X didn’t know whether to trust him or not. Skull decided to go onto another adventure and wanted to head there immediately to see what was really going on, and maybe pick up on some money. Before he was able to leave though, the old man warned that if you lose, being a mortal, Jolly will claim your soul... and Capt. Skull X had this to respond "I've only defeated his invasions a million times, what's the worst that could happen!?” He decided to leave his friends and go home to change into some more exploratory clothes, and see if this man was just insane, or telling the truth. Chapter 2: Undead Gambling screenshot_2011-01-25_16-06-29.jpg|Capt. Skull X prepares to go on his journey! screenshot_2011-01-25_16-07-48.jpg|Skull heads into the Tortuga Graveyard screenshot_2011-01-25_16-08-13.jpg|Capt. Skull X is frightened by all the undead... screenshot_2011-01-25_16-09-12.jpg|Capt. Skull X scares a skeleton screenshot_2011-01-25_16-09-57.jpg|Skull is saddened by the destruction of a village screenshot_2011-01-25_16-10-16.jpg|Skull's sadness then turns to fury screenshot_2011-01-25_16-11-54.jpg|Skull see's the small shack screenshot_2011-01-25_16-12-49.jpg|Skull trys to get inside screenshot_2011-01-25_15-58-12.jpg|Skull uses a little... persuasion to get in... screenshot_2011-01-21_17-36-09.jpg|Capt. Skull X observes them playing... screenshot_2011-01-21_17-39-42.jpg|Capt. Skull X takes a look around the treasure screenshot_2011-01-21_17-40-51.jpg|Capt. Skull X sits down for a round, and talks screenshot_2011-01-21_17-40-07.jpg|Capt. Skull X begins to question the captain. screenshot_2011-01-21_17-43-51.jpg|On his way out he finds out more information The next day Capt. Skull X set out on a quest to find this undead gambling ring, that the old man talked so crazily about. He wanted to find out the true meaning of it, and if Jolly Roger was really going there, or if it even existed. Skull couldn't show up in uniform so he decided to put on some other, trashier, clothing. He packed his sword and blunderbuss and was on his way! Capt. Skull X wandered through the Tortuga Graveyard, who encountered a couple skeletons but managed to scare them off, without even using a weapon. He finally found the Rat's Nest. He was shocked to discover the destroyed village that was in flames. It was completely overrun by undead monsters! He remembered that he and his family would go there when he was younger… He then saw a small shack, with a skeleton standing by it. His name was T-Bone the Bouncer. After a couple minutes of talking, T-Bone wouldn't let Skull in, but Capt. Skull X wouldn't take No as an answer, so he did a little persuading.... That seemed to do the trick, it’s hard to say no with a blunderbuss pointing at your head, and he was able to get in... To his surprise he found several Skeletons playing poker, along with another gambler, that was human. He was able to identify the leader, or more wealthy skeleton there because he had very unique clothes on. He sat down for a couple of rounds, but quit after he lost and was severely hurt. He started to ask questions to the leader but he had no response... After that he wanted to take a snoop around in all the treasure, and found some sort of map, but Skull couldn't read it, so he just put it in his pocket and left. When he was outside he saw some fair ladies preparing to go gamble, and they stopped to talk. That is where Skull found out the truth of the gambling ring, and how a majority of the money went to Jolly Roger. They also told him that Jolly founded the gambling ring, his soldiers and other undead would go there to gamble and have fun. She said she overheard them talking about some huge project they were saving up for.... "I must investigate on these odd ordeals, and find out what this map is about"... Capt. Skull X Chapter 3: Voyage To Cuba “If there is anyone out there that can translate this map, I know its Tia Dalma.” Said Capt. Skull x The captain then quickly put together a small crew to set sail to Cuba. He gathered some of his best marines, and got ready to set sail. Before they cast off Christopher Daggerbeard gave skull a premonition. He said that he shouldn’t take the iron rebel, because it would draw lots of Navy and EITC attention. He said he was better off getting onboard a fishing boat, and peacefully sailing to Cuba. Skull thought about, and decided it would be in the best interest for him to not draw lots of attention to the map, so he agreed, and split the crew into 2 teams. He sent John Stormpaine, along with Rockhopper, Sam Sailgrim and Christopher Daggerbeard to Padres Del Fuego. screenshot_2011-01-28_08-57-15.jpg|Barracuda is caught by Skull screenshot_2011-01-28_08-58-33.jpg|More Fish!!! screenshot_2011-01-28_08-58-54.jpg|Annoying little tuna... screenshot_2011-01-28_09-02-58.jpg|Black Chirma... a pretty legit catch screenshot_2011-01-28_09-03-30.jpg|At the end of this trip you'll never want to fish screenshot_2011-01-28_09-03-41.jpg|Finally caught it :D screenshot_2011-01-28_09-04-13.jpg|While we fish we sail closer to Cuba screenshot_2011-01-28_09-05-01.jpg|Now that's what i call a fish! screenshot_2011-01-28_09-05-51.jpg|Tough little bugger screenshot_2011-01-28_09-06-07.jpg|Got 'em! screenshot_2011-01-28_09-06-40.jpg|Big boy coming in! screenshot_2011-01-28_09-07-07.jpg|He's a big one!!!!! Good meet there! screenshot_2011-01-28_09-08-59.jpg|another biggy!!!! screenshot_2011-01-28_09-09-42.jpg|Lots of fishyyyys screenshot_2011-01-28_09-11-06.jpg|Hooked him! screenshot_2011-01-28_09-11-28.jpg|A bit... lumpy screenshot_2011-01-28_09-18-26.jpg|The Big guns! screenshot_2011-01-28_09-18-43.jpg|After much fighting, i got em! screenshot_2011-01-28_09-41-18.jpg|The marines prepare to port at cuba He then took Doug with him and commandeered a Fishing Boat. They started they’re voyage to Cuba, but of course some other pirates had to tag along with them. After they set sail they decided to catch a couple fish, and that’s what they did. They reeled in some nice big Angler Fish, along with some Tunas. After the tons of fun they had fishing they decided to start back sailing towards Cuba. It didn’t help when a ghastly horrible storm came in out of nowhere. It made some tremendous waves and caused a huge storm. Some of the fish were lost, because they got washed off the deck. Skull put the map inside a sealed iron chest, to hopefully stop it from getting wet. They could now see Cuba on the horizon… and oddly the storm just stopped. “That was very odd.” Said Doug, and Capt. Skull X agreed. All of a sudden a large fish, double the size of the largest legendary fish you could imagine came flying out of the water! It riped the mast right out of the ship. Skull and Doug, along with the rest of the crew mates scrambled to get their weapons, but this was a fishing boat... which ment, NO CANONS! Men were now jumping overboard at this point, but you should know Skull's crazy instinct, he grapped his Silver Musket and lit that fish up. When him and doug opened fired, the bullet just ricoshaded off of the fish. The fish then took the mast, and like a baseball bat, smashed it into the boat, splitting it in two.... After that the fish sank back down to the bottoms of the ocean... "What in the Davy Jones's locker could that have of been!" Screamed Doug franticly "It was a rodent... a stupid ugly little, ill temptered, fish rodent..." commented skull. The fish then came back let out a hounding roar, and plumitted to the deepest areas of the water... A ship, a War Sloop, the Cutthroat Sultan, was passing by, and saw the wreckage of the fishing boat. The captain of the ship, Mega, was very happy to help Capt. Skull X onboard, along with Doug. Mega was a very kind pirate, who gave them a ride all the way to Cuba. He said he couldn't stay, he was delivering spices from Cuba to Tormenta. They finally reached the port, and decided to get some rest in the local tavern, before setting out on their journey into the Pantano River, to find Tia Dalma. Chapter 4: Meeting With Tia Dalma It was finally morning time outside. Doug was still sleeping, so Skull decided to head out to find Tia on his one. After battling his way through swamp alligators, which were barely a challenge for Skull, he found his way in the Pantano River. He started looking around for Tia Dalma, but he couldn’t manage to find her… After several minutes of searching, he found his friend DOUG! They both startled eachother and gave a small scream when they bumped into eachother. They were in shock to see each other too. Doug told Skull that he woke up a little while after he left, and headed to search for him in the River, because he was worried he'd forget about him. While they were talking someone approached them… it was Tia Dalma! Skull then told her about the map, and asked her if she could translate it for him, and tell him what it meant. She said that they should head back to her house first. Once they were at Tia’s house, she did some sort of voodoo ritual, and told skull this: screenshot_2011-01-28_09-43-40.jpg|Capt. Skull X talks about tortuga being invaded! screenshot_2011-01-28_09-43-55.jpg|Skull dances to a song he likes screenshot_2011-01-28_09-46-06.jpg|Skull talks to Tia screenshot_2011-01-28_09-46-13.jpg|Skull is a bit confused “My, my… These inscriptions are extremely old, yet only a couple months old the map is. It tis a map of… El Suduron… That would be a jungle on Padres Del Fuego… But be careful, for it translates, “Cursed is they who sets foot he”… Odd, even for me… but somehow you will make sense of it… I know that I sense Jolly’s Presence there… Be careful! The Caribbean is in a delicate state, and close to a large period of war…..” Skull then started back on his way to the tavern. He was sitting in there, wondering about what could be so special about El Suduron… All he knew about it was that it was right on the outskirts of a smaller village on padres del fuego. He decided to buy him and Doug a drink, before they started to head out towards padres. While they were ordering their drinks a merchant came barging into the bar. He claimed that he managed to leave Tortuga in the nick of time. He said that the island is being invaded by Jolly Roger. He also said that he overheard Jolly talking to some of his admirals. All he could make out though was “We will not stop till it’s found… IS THAT CLEAR!?!” Chapter 5: Reinforcements ﻿ Doug and Skull quickly readied up for the trip to help Tortuga defend the invasion! When Skull tried to recruit some crew mates to help them sail to Tortuga they called him crazy and walked away. “I know I’m crazy but, come on, you don’t gotta rub it in like that!” said Capt. Skull X. Doug and Skull swam out to the Headhunter Raptor, since it was Skull’s ship, and was also fast. They started quickly to head to Tortuga, when Doug decided to chime in “Skull, ummm there aren’t any Marines on Tortuga except for a couple recruits… and they’re DEFINITELY not ready for an invasion”. “Well what do you suppose we do Doug?” Asked Skull. “It’s not like we can make battle ready troops like a bag of popcorn.” “Why don’t we stop at Port Royal, I know that we have a couple men there that went to buy some muskets.” Said Doug. They slightly altered the course to Port Royal, in hopes of picking up some more troops to help battle Jolly’s forces. They finally docked, and as soon as they were on shore a frantic man rushed to them. They asked what the matter was, and he responded that there was an ambush in Thieves Den and the Marines need some help. Skull and Doug quickly sprang into action. They rushed down to the caves of Thieves Den. They heard the gun fire and shouts of men charging, and headed right towards it, unlike normal people that would run in the opposite in direction, the Marines have to be fearless and courageous. They finally found a marine, by the name of Will. Will thanked them that they had come to help him, he was also very honored to have Capt. Skull X in his presence. screenshot_2011-01-29_10-08-35.jpg|Capt. Skull X and Doug find Will screenshot_2011-01-29_10-08-58.jpg|Capt. Skull X slices through a navy guard! screenshot_2011-01-29_10-09-06.jpg|Skull take's out another navy guard screenshot_2011-01-29_10-09-53.jpg|Skull found the spy and Doug shot him in the dome! screenshot_2011-01-29_10-10-37.jpg|A navy guard surrenders to Skull... No prisoners screenshot_2011-01-29_10-11-50.jpg|Answer: Whooping your butt! screenshot_2011-01-29_10-14-12.jpg|The Marines prepare to Light... It.. Up.. screenshot_2011-01-29_10-13-49.jpg|The Marines battle hard! screenshot_2011-01-29_10-13-14.jpg|The Marines celebrate when they find the exit! screenshot_2011-01-29_10-17-06.jpg|The marines now fight through the woods screenshot_2011-01-29_10-19-19.jpg|The Marines lead the way screenshot_2011-01-29_10-19-49.jpg|Annoying little pest screenshot_2011-01-29_10-21-07.jpg|Mess with the best... screenshot_2011-01-29_10-21-08.jpg|... Die like the rest “Listen Will, we gotta find the rest of these Marines down here, so we can bust outta this place and get ourselves to Tortuga to stop that invasion.” Said Capt. Skull X “Sir, well the thing is… the other Marines didn’t make it out, the Navy had a bridge booby trapped, a man said that there was a merchant in Thieves Den that was selling rare Navy and EITC files. The man turned out to be a spy and when we were crossing the bridge to get to him he cut the ropes!” Explained Will. Skull and Doug decided they didn’t have time to find the spy, but would come back sometime soon to kill him for his acts of killing the Marines. Meanwhile, Capt. Skull X followed by Doug and Will helped lead his fellow marines out of the caves, which he knew very well from when he was a kid, he explored them often. After lots of battling they made it back to the docks of Port Royal. They re-boarded the Headhunter Raptor and dropped it to full canvas, and set a direct course for Tortuga. Chapter 6: Tortuga Invasion Capt. Skull X and Doug. They got there just in the nick of time. Skull rushed to the Faithful Bride, which is the Skull’s Marines headquarters on Tortuga, to warn the marines of the invasion, but the marines were all ready on a mission at Raven’s Cove. The rest of the marines were on Padres! In a valiant effort to try and save the island, and keep the map safe Skull rallied up the pirates on the island, and tried to mount a defensive. When oddly he found Mega again! The battle was intense, slowly the main docks were overrun with undead troops. Wave after wave after wave, the undead army kept marching up the shores of Tortuga, and slowly made they’re advance to the center of the town. Little did we know that at the same time, another squad of undead troops were invading from the Northern side of the island. They were also coming from the Rat’s Nest, invading the island from the back. Capt. Skull X immediately fell back to help defend the back barricades, but after the third wave it was too much, all the surviving pirates were trying to defend the town center, and keep the undead out of the town walls, but it was no use. The Keg Runners came marching in, relentlessly, and wouldn’t stop, they blew everything, until there weren’t enough pirates left to defend the island. Around the Fourth Invading Brigade the battle was lost. The City was being stormed and the pirates were surrendering. Hope was being lost. The undead generals then raided Capt. Skull X’s house, and the Faithful Bride. Capt. Skull X hid inside a barrel, inside the small swamp, to try and protect the map, after several hours of searching the city, Jolly left the screenshot_2011-01-26_16-29-50.jpg|Skull has rallied up as many pirates as possible screenshot_2011-01-26_16-30-28.jpg|Jolly arives... screenshot_2011-01-26_16-32-22.jpg|Skull helps deffend a barricade screenshot_2011-01-26_16-32-52.jpg|OwNaGe!!! screenshot_2011-01-26_16-35-08.jpg|More pirates join in screenshot_2011-01-26_16-35-30.jpg|Epic Fighting screenshot_2011-01-26_16-37-42.jpg|We fight hard screenshot_2011-01-26_16-41-13.jpg|Kegs blow holes into our defence screenshot_2011-01-26_16-42-05.jpg|The Kegs devistate, and the undead advance screenshot_2011-01-26_16-45-04.jpg|The troops manage to over come the kegs. screenshot_2011-01-26_16-43-32.jpg|The city is surrounded screenshot_2011-01-26_16-48-14.jpg|The undead relentlesly march into tortuga though screenshot_2011-01-26_16-50-49.jpg|DEFEAT! Skull will have to hide, to save the map island, but left his undead army there and they seemed as if they were in a deep panic. Skull concluded that the map must be worth a lot, and is very important to jolly. He decided we should continue our journey to Padres Del Fuego, and see what is going on in El Suduron. Skull also recommended to take the Headhunter Raptor, because we were going to need speed, and firepower. Skull managed to get a small crew together to help the voyage to Padres Del Fuego be safe, because word was floating that Jolly was going around sinking even unarmed merchant vessels. Before he left though, Mega found skull and talked to him. He told skull that he was the GM of the guild Nightlock, which was a new guild, but a strong guild, and powerful. He talked to Skull about retaking the island and driving Jolly’s troops off the island, then they could travel together to Padres. They decided to make a guild alliance, and retake the island. “He must be hiding something big, and we gotta find out what it is before it’s too late!”- Capt. Skull X. Chapter 7: Taking Tortuga Back After Mega and Skull had talked, Mega went back to get his troops, that were in the Tortuga Graveyard. Once he came back, Skull, his marines, and Mega, and his Nightlock members, they attacked the undead troops left on Tortuga. They fought hard, and with the useful element of surprise, they drove back the undead army very quickly. They knew they wouldn’t be gone for long, the Skull’s Marines and Nightlock quickly began rebuilding the barricades, and gathered any other willing pirates that would fight. Finally, Jolly’s ship sailed into the harbor. The undead army started pouring into the harbor, but the marines and Nightlock managed to hold them off. The battle was tough, but one by one, the new guild alliance managed to keep them off the shores. Then, the final brigade… to Skull’s astonishment there were stumps that were invading and coming on shore. They did some damage, and pushed the forces back, but they managed to get together, regroup, and fight off screenshot_2011-02-01_16-16-21.jpg|The marines and Nightlock prepare for the battle screenshot_2011-02-01_16-30-18.jpg|Jolly is coming screenshot_2011-02-01_16-30-19.jpg screenshot_2011-02-01_16-30-32.jpg screenshot_2011-02-01_16-31-34.jpg screenshot_2011-02-01_16-31-35.jpg screenshot_2011-02-01_16-33-19.jpg screenshot_2011-02-01_16-35-29.jpg screenshot_2011-02-01_16-35-42.jpg screenshot_2011-02-01_16-39-19.jpg screenshot_2011-02-01_16-41-16.jpg|VICTORY!!! screenshot_2011-02-01_16-41-24.jpg screenshot_2011-02-01_16-45-06.jpg|victory party screenshot_2011-02-01_16-45-21.jpg screenshot_2011-02-01_16-46-25.jpg|more dancing the stumps. Finally Jolly himself came to the island, after some hard fighting the pirates managed to push him back and make him leave. They all celebrated in victory, and had a large party in the King’s Arm. They danced and drank rum all night. Finally a ship came into port, it had news of spotting the Royal Navy Treasure Fleet! Quickly the pirates scrambled to their ships. They geared up and set sail. The only problem was that, they had no idea where the fleet was, so the ended up boarding a Kingfisher, and after killing everyone on board, took a look through the files. Once they found out where the Fleet was, they raced to get there. The battle to sink the fleet was hard, the Iron Rebel was on fire, and still taking damage…. Chapter 8: The Treasure Fleet The Iron Rebel was taking heavy damage, igniting into flames in verious areas. "Men, and women, if we sink here, right now, and die, I would like to tell you that, your the bravest marines i've ever known." Said Capt. Skull X. "Sir, its an honor to sink on your ship." Said Mega. "But it would be even more of an honor to sail away with this fleets plunder, NOW LETS SINK THIS THING!" The cannons roared, the shouts of men echoed in the air. The battle was tough, but slowly, one by one, each EITC Tyrant sank, and then for the biggy, the Invincibale, which stood no match for the Rebel's Fury cannons! The Iron Rebel, although, took lots of damage, and had to fall back to make some at sea repairs. Finaly, after several days of being out at sea, the pirates, the marines, finally looted the fleet. They valiantly sailed into the port of Padres Del Fuego, where Freeman the Goon, along with some other Big Masts. Inc. employees, repaired the Iron Rebel. Skull then set out to find the Skull's Marines that were all ready on the island, like Third in Command, Sam Sailgrin, and CO GM, John Stormpaine. He headed to the tavern, Skull's Thunder. When he arrived he found no marines. Skull, along with doug, and Mega searched around the port, but the Marines were nowhere to be found. Finally skull started asking around. Someone finally revealed some interesting info. "I may know where your marines are. They seemed to have followed a large batallion of Navy troops into the mines. I'm not sure where they were heading, the navy, but they looked as if they were going to war... Your marines were curious and followed, nobody has heard back yet." Chapter 9: Searching For The Marines Listen up guys, were heading down there to see what's going on. I'm not just gonna let my marines go galivanting off without any backup.' Said Capt. Skull X, GM of Skull's Marines. The small squad of marines, along with a couple Nightlock pirates, marched down into Beckett's Quarry. They had an easy time getting through because there was barely any Navy, or EITC soldiers left in the mines. And with the few left, they looked daunt, timid, and frightful. The group of pirates finally reached El Sudoron. Skull Suddenly remembered about the map. He started franticaly searching El Suddoron for something... although he had no idea what. Then, oddly, he spotted an EITC/Navy Base/Camp. Skull rushed over there, and began to ask many questions. "What's going on? What happened to all the soldiers that marched down here?" Asked Skull. screenshot_2011-01-25_16-48-48.jpg|Capt. Skull X is a bit confused screenshot_2011-01-25_16-49-28.jpg|Skull takes higher ground to get a better look screenshot_2011-01-25_16-55-13.jpg|Skull talks with the General screenshot_2011-01-25_16-57-33.jpg|Oh snap.... LETS DO THIS!!! "There has been an invasion! The small Padres Del Fuego town has been attacked, and ransacked. Jolly's forces have completely taken it over. Our men are now trying to get it back, but the battle is feirce.... Were stationed here to relay messages back to the main town, and make sure this area stays off limits to civilians." Said the EITC General. "Listen up pal, we ain't no civilians, now I have reasons to believe that Marines are somewhere in that village, I'm going in there to back 'em up, and trust me, you guys could use our help." Replied Skull. The small team then marched into the town, only to be greated by some epic battling.... Chapter 10: Battle for Padres Town(cont.) Skull entered the town, and the battling was fierce. Skull chopped his way through a couple Navy guards, a few undead skeletons, and a couple of scorpions, when he finally caught eye of a marine, a marine by the name of Chris Daggerbeard, to be more exact. He rushed over to Chris, who was locked in an epic battle with 2 of Jolly's henchmen. Skull pulled out his Tyrant blade, and swiftly decapitated the 2 undead whelps. Skull then said: "Gimme a Sitrep soldier" Chris replied, "Sir, the Navy is gettin their rear ends handed to 'em. Jolly stormed the beach, he pretty much took out all the Navy troops and their blockades on the beach. They set up some firelines, but all dropped simotaneslty when Jolly sprayed some blue-ish liquid on the beach. The sand is now stainded blue. The Navy fell back, in an attempt to barricade the way out of here, but they're dropping like flies. I do know that we have a couple of injured marines in the Goslin's Prime, Sam is among one of the injured. He seems like he's loosing his mind. but that's all I know sir." "Thanks Chris, alright I'm gonna head up to Goslin's, I want you to get some supression fire going up that ridge.... It looks like there's one heck of a fight at the top of that hill." Responded Skull Capt. Skull X then rushed to Goslins Prime, to see how his Marines were. Skull cares alot, about every single one of his guild members. He treats them as if they are family. Once he was there he was greated by Chris Swordbones.... a noble Veteran in the guild, who was serving as a medic. "Soldier, what do we got here?" Asked Capt. Skull X. "Sir" Responded Chris, as he saluted "We got 3 injured marines. Sam Sailgrim was on the beach when Jolly began his assault, he's the only person who survived it, but he doesn't seem too stable. He's been shaking like a ship taking fire from the Iron Rebel. Then we have Will, who got knocked over the head with something, he's been unconcious for a couple hours now, but seems ok. Molly Raidhazzard, she.... got pushed into the lava by an undead monster..... when we got her out, she had severe burns, but was still breathing, we rushed her here, a couple minutes after she arived... she... passed away...." "My gosh..." Said Skull, very sorrow fully, as he took his hat off. "Will, Sam, i hope you guys get better soon, but for-" Skull was interupted when John Stormpaine rushed into the tavern. He was then giving Skull an update on the battle. "Sir" Said John. "We just can't keep this fight up, were running out of Marines. We got Ned Sharksilver along with 2 others holding up a blockade down the middle path. But the Right Flank is being left side open, we can't spare any troops to get down there, the Navy is useless at this point, and Jolly's Ships are bombarding the shore with cannon fire. The General has setup his base of operations on the high side of the mountain. We have Mike as the Officer In Charge, along with Kitty, Cherie, and Jack Stormskull making their assualt on him. We know that Charles Anger, Trudy, and a couple others have been captured and taken to the peak of the mountain.... I think John Helmbatten was among them...." Then, there was a moment of silence... an odd chill passed over them, and all the urgency, and panic left the room. It was calm, cool, and you could here the sounds of swords clashing outside, the loud explosions of cannon fire. The breathing of the Skull's Marines was the only action being taken in the tavern... John broke the silence as he spoke "Sir.... What are your orders?" "Fallback, go into a full retreat...." Answered Skull. "But Sir!" Questioned John in dismay "All the-" "Thats an order, get our men back to El Sudoron..." Chapter 11: Setting up a Battle Once the Marines were regrouped they took a head count. They came to find out that Charles Anger, Trudy, John Helmbatten, and Mark Mcmorris were captured. Rockhopper, Marc Wildflame, and several other marines weren't even on Padres Del Fuego, but smuggling some weapons to Rummrunner's Isle, where Nightlock members were setting up a base. Sam Sailgrim and Will are both injured, and Molly Raidhazzard has passed away.... They made a plan... and put it into action "Listen up Marines... We're not leaving a single man, or woman behind.... Were going back for them... were going back for our troops. Some may ask why don't we just leave while we still can... I answer... because a good soldier never leaves another good man behind. We fight for freedom gents.... we don't settle for anything less.... The people of this town deserve freedom from Jolly's forces... now lets get in there and do what we do best!" Spoke Capt. Skull X "Hooah!" Cheered many of the marines. "Listen up, Alpha squad is gonna move down the middle, your gonna cause a distraction in the front of the town. Blow some stuff up, it'll get the undead scum's attention. Once that diversion is made run like the wind. Hopefully they'll chase you. Fall back to our current position. That's where Bravo Squad is gonna be waiting, in a fire line, and then you'll light 'em up. Then as a joint force operation you guys are gonna rush it up the middle. March a steady march, but not too slow, this will catch them off guard, and at a weakened state. Charlie team is then gonna clime one of the ridges and come in from the back of the area. While Jolly's forces are busy at the main battle Charlie team is gonna rescue the hostiges. Then they will fight down the ridge, and move onto the General's Camp.... And we take that dirty rotten piece of dirt down! Once we regain control of the land hopefully Jolly's Ship's will retreat...." Planned out skull. "NOW LETS DO THIS!!!" The plan was then put into action. The battle was fierce and hard. A valiant effort was put forth by the Marines to take back the town. Chris Daggerbeard and Doug served as Alpha Team. They ran to the entrance of the town and caught the shack on fire. The undead were angered as Doug slipped them a sign, and Chris threw a knife at one of them. They gathered up many troops and rushed after them. As they were running a witchdoctor trapped Chris with shackles. He fell to the ground, getting the wind knocked out of them. "Go Doug!" Shouted Chris "Get out of here, get the mission complete. I can handle myself" "No!" Responded Doug "Like Skull said, a soldier never leaves another good man behind" As Doug was scrambling to get Chris loose he could hear the crazy shouts of the Undead behind him. Finally in the nick of time he got him loose, but Chris's right ankle was badly hurt and he couldn't walk. So he threw him on his back and ran. He kept trucking and finally got back to Bravo Squad. Meanwhile Charlie Team was climbing the ridge, praying to not be spotted by the Death Omen's sitting just outside of the harbor... This team consisted of Capt. Skull X and John Stormpaine. They carried with them some extra supplies and weapons on their back, to help the injured Marines. The Medic, Chris Swordbones, was with them too. Incase the captured Marines were injured... All of a suden the Death Omens spotted them. They started opening fire on the ridge. The rocks were shattering. Luckily none of them had been hit. They were now climbing double the speed. They dropped a couple of weapons but at this point they didn't care. The sound of the cannons had never been so scary to them.... Then... a nightmare had come to life... A cannon ball hit a couple feet away from John, and he lost his grip and started to fall. Luckily Skull Caught him with one arm, but he was heavy. It was a hard struggle to not fall with him... "Skull!" Shouted John "I don't wanna die! But your not gonna make it with me here, they're not gonna stop shooting, and you can't pull me up." "Dang it John!" Said skull in a panic. "You're like my brother! I'm not letting you fall to your death! I can't, I won't. I'll figure out a way to get you up" "Skull... There is no way out of this one... Don't forget the good times we had..." "NOOO, JOHN NOOOOO, WE CAN DO THIS! DON'T YOU DARE LET GO DANG IT!" Chapter 12: Plan In Action Doug then finally made it to El Sudoron with Chris on his back. Tired, he collapsed. The skeletons then came whipping around the corner to find an unpleasant surprise. "Ello Chum!" Said Ned Sharksilver "OPEN FIRE!" The rattling of the Muskets was deafening, and the undead swine dropped like leaves falling from a tree. The Marines now began their assualt on the town that was under attack. The goal was liberation, and they weren't stopping till that goal was reached. The Marines advance was going quite succesful too. They were shooting down undead left and right, and Slowly regaining land. More and more skeletons started to attack the driving force, leaving the back side of the town open and valnurable to attack. "Keep driving forward men!" Shouted Ned "We're almost there gents. Victory is within our grasps!" Meanwhile John Stormpaine was holding onto Skull for dear life. Suddenly a seccond shot from the Death Omen shook the mountain near Skull, causing him to loose his grip.... "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed John "Don't forget me Skull!" "Noooo!" Screamed Skull, "John....." Skull and Chris Swordbones then finished climbing to the top of the mountain. "Lets go Capt... We got Marines to save," Said Chris, trying to help Skull feel better, "He was a good man... May his soul rest in peace. You tried Skull... That's what counts, you can't save everyone." "Yeah but, he was in my grasp...." Said skull sadly "I coulda pulled him up... Only if I tried harder" "Sir, you tried your best" The two marines finally had reached the top of the mountain, Chris helped Skull climb over the ledge. He then saw the oddest sight... a small tear rolled down Skull's cheek. screenshot_2011-02-25_13-53-34.jpg|Capt. Skull X makes it to the top of the mountain screenshot_2011-02-25_13-58-26.jpg|They prepare to stealth them, Marine style screenshot_2011-02-25_13-58-45.jpg|Mess with the best die like the rest screenshot_2011-02-25_14-10-06.jpg|A good soldier never leaves another man behind screenshot_2011-02-25_14-12-07.jpg|The Marines now battle out of the top of the hill screenshot_2011-02-25_13-50-26.jpg|Capt. Skull X battles the General screenshot_2011-02-25_13-50-38.jpg|Skull then uses Cursed Ice to stop his enemy screenshot_2011-02-25_13-51-00.jpg|Capt. Skull X finishes the General off! screenshot_2011-02-25_14-13-23.jpg|The Marines fight the good fight screenshot_2011-02-25_14-13-45.jpg|Skull sets up a blockade, and directs the Marines screenshot_2011-02-25_14-15-14.jpg|The mariens finish off some undead screenshot_2011-02-25_14-31-58.jpg|Iron Rebel fires off 12 shots of fury, with ease screenshot_2011-02-25_14-23-11.jpg|William O'Silver arives, with other high rankers They then snuck up on a couple of skeletons and totally owned them, a couple knifes to the spine and they were in pieces. They busted into the Jewelry shop, where the marines were being held. "GUYS! You're ok! Thank God!" Said Skull They then untied them and gave them some weapons. None of them were seriously injured. They then geared up and made their descent to the General, which was General Darkhart. They battled through a couple undead and finally came across his camp. In perfect timing the other squad came up the ridge, they told Skull that the village was secure and that the beach was the only thing left needing securing. They had set up blockades on all the main roads into the village. Skull then dispatched the Marines to take over the beach. He said he would take Darkhart alone. After an epic sword duel Skull emerged victorious! He had also found himself a nice bejeweled cutlass. While he was getting ready to move to the beach front he heard cannons firing, but not the Omen's cannons. "I know them cannons..." Said Skull... "ITS THE IRON REBEL!" The Iron Rebel Valiantly sailed towards the Death Omen. The Fury flew high, coming from both ships, and the ground rattled from all the cannon fire. Finally the Death Omen had been disabled and some Marines were boarding it. After the beach was secure, and the Death Omen under Marine Control, the battle was won! Another crushing victory for the Marines! Then the Iron Rebel's crew arived on shore and Skull's face lit up with delight "Well if it isn't Capt. Skull X" Said William O'Silver. "I see you've been up to the whole Marine thing again" "Will! How did you- Where did you- what, uh, hugh?" Skull exlaimed in puzzlement. Chapter 13: Guild Meeting The Marines then decided to head back to the Goslin Prime, Skull wanted to check on his wounded. The Marines thought it was time to celebrate, with the return of William O'Silver and the victory. Little did they know that it was not time to rest yet... Once assembled Skull had a meeting "So how did you guys know where to find us!?" Asked Skull "Well while I was running the shipment to Mega on Rummrunners Isle the ship was stopped by Navy forces." Said Rockhopper. "Now they had white flags and were waving us down, so we held out fire. When a man by the name of Robert Mcroberts boarded the Iron Rebel, he told us all about how the Marines made the daring effort to help fight with the Navy, and try to protect Padres. He said they need backup immediantly, and he also said we needed to sail to Port Royal, to pick up someone that the Marines have been missing... So we sailed to Rummrunners, told Mega, Mega got the Nightlockers, and boarded the Iron Rebel, from there we picked up William O'Silver.... Robert said that an EITC guild was holding him hostige, and one of his double agents freed him.... Then we arrived here, and helped save the day! What happened on your end?" "John Stormpaine died.... and Sam Sailgrin has gone certifiably insane...." Said Skull sorrowfully. " Were gonna need new leaders for the guild...." "John.... died...." Rockhopper said slowly Sorrow filled the room, and lots of greif. Skull then spoke with Robert Mcroberts, Robert told him how he was honored to fight with his guild, and would love to make a guild alliance, and Skull accepted. Skull then said he was gonna need new leaders for the guild.... It took him a while to decide... but he finally made his decission to make Chris Swordbones the new CO GM.... After seeing his hard work, and dedication, along with his ability to lead throughout the battles... he was convinced he would make a great CO GM, althought those were big shoes to fill.... They then discussed why Jolly was invading the back side of Padres. Skull then remembered the map he had taken and pulled it out... "Well he must want to get to El Sudoron, because that's what this is a map of, and since he attacked the small Padres Town, it helps prove our point, since it is so close to it." Said Skull "Well why would he want to reach El Sudoron?" Asked Robert Mcroberts "Well... maybe he's looking for more stumps..." Offered William "No, he has plenty of those on Outcast." Said Rob. "Well.... How about the waterfall... the water from there ultimately will reach most parts of the island...." Recommended Skull. "And tell me sir, what would he want to do with water?" chimed in Rockhopper. Then the meeting was interupted by Mega and Chris Swordbones, who came in with alarming news of a shocking discovery... "Sir... You may want to come take a look at this" said Chris in an erie voice "We found something aboard the Omen." Chapter 14: Morbid Potion Capt. Skull X posted Chris Swordbones and Sam Revenge to stay in town. He brough Roger Wildeagle with him along with Cherie and a couple other Marines, like Greenclothes. Robert Mcroberts had John Breasly with him too. When Capt. Skull X got aboard the Death Omen he was in shock to find the most startling surprise ever.... A dozen cases of Morbid Potion. "Jimitty Christmas what do we have here!" Exclaimed Capt. Skull X. "Ummm." Said William O'Silver in puzzlement "I don't know... That's why we brought you here. haha" "It was a ritorical question...." Said Skull as he facepalmed himself. "This looks like Morbid Potion, you can tell by the glowing look, I learned about it from my dad, he was told about it in Military Training.... No wonder why our men were dropping like flies......" "Agreed." Said Robert Mcroberts. "We learned about it too, but I was told this stuff is extinct. This must be the last of it's kind...." "Well whatever Jolly wants.... He wants it bad, to use the rest of his only Morbid Potion.... There are either to possibilities here." Explained Capt. Skull X. "One, Since El Sudoron's water ways end up leading to all parts of the island, he was plainning on killing everyone on Padres Del Fuego... But then, what's the point of doing that? There must be some sort of supply on Padres he needs. Which leads me to a second theory, In El Sudoron, or somewhere on Padres Del Fuego there is something he wants. Which Leads me to my conclusion, no matter which Theory is true, Jolly won't stop till he gets what he wants.... Which now leads us to my conclusion of in this Pirate day Scientific Method.... the Solution! The Solution is find what Jolly is looking for and use it against HIM!" "Well Skull that sounds like a legitament plan...." Agreed John Breasly. "Except that.... We don't know exactly which Theory to follow..." "Hmmmm, Maybe we have more Info that we think.... " Said Skull as he scratched his scalp. The Marines and Viceroyalty Co. troops unpacked the Omen, and once the area was cleared they lit the ship up like a Firecracker on the 4th of July! Once on land he rushed back to the Goslin Prime, where the Marines had set up their temporary Base Camp. Capt. Skull X went into a barrel, and pulled out the map of El Sudoron that he found in the Undead Gambling house. "Gents... We have a heading!" Proclaimed Capt. Skull X The Armies then converged into El Sudoron, and started pretty much tearing up the ground, digging up hole after hold after hole until suddently... THUD "Sir!" Shouted John Helmbatten "I've hit something!!!" The Marines and Viceroyalty Co. troops rushed over there to see what had been found, as they all dug ferouciously. They pulled up a moldy chest, it didn't look to fancy, not like anything Jolly Roger would be after. Although they just couldn't seem to manage to get it open....... After 6 people prying and pulling the chest, it finally cracked open, and a blasting ray of light came shooting out blinding the pirates... Chapter 15: The Final Chapter The Crystal A blinding light shot out of the chest. Once the light stopped and the Marines were able to get back up and get their bearings straight, they looked in the chest. Within the chest laid a blue, glowing, crystal…. Something that didn’t seem too powerful, just worth money to jewelers. Skull slowly reached in to pick up the crystal. “Its… Freezing cold!” Exclaimed Skull. He then quickly wrapped it up in some clothes and threw it into his rucksack. “There’s probably one person I know for sure that knows what this is, and that’s Tia Dalma.” “Or me….” Chimed in Joshua Coalskull. Alarmed and surprised, the Marines were a bit frightened by Joshua’s appearance, since he isn’t a Marine, and they didn’t notice him there. “And you are?...” Asked Chris Swordbones. “Well I’m Joshua Coalskull!” Said Josh, as he went around and shook Skull’s and Chris’s hand. “I was out here investigating what was going on, with all the commotion at the Padres Town… Then I saw the flash of light and headed directly to it.” “And you believe you actually know what this is?” Asked Capt. Skull X “I don’t believe so, I know so! For my name isn’t Joshua Coalskull.” “Then what is it?” Wondered Skull “Well…” Said Joshua Slowly. “I can’t tell you out here in the open.” He then looked around “Even the stumps here spy for Jolly Roger… We must head to my ship, there we can discuss more with my fellow friend Richard Goldvane, and his crew.” The Marines, Robert Mcroberts, John Breasly, and Joshua Coalskull then set out on their journey back to the Padres Del Fuego mainland. The Journey wasn’t too hard, nor feroucious, the Royal Navy and EITC were too busy rushing supplies back to the devastated Padres Town. They simply ignored the pirates passing through their mines. Then they had finally arrived at the docks of Padres Del Fuego, a Familiar sight to the Marines. There was the first mate of the ship, Stormwalker, greeting them. “And what have we here?” Said Stormwalker in a questionable but friendly manner. “Welcome aboard the Green Runner, the Captain be in town right now, he’s polishing up his boots. By the way, my name is Stormwalker, First mate of one of the strongest ships in the Caribbean. They guy who can control the weather, yup that’s me. Who are you?” “Well for starters, I’m Capt. Skull X, GM of Skull’s Marines, Captain of the Iron Rebel, this is Chris Swordbones, my CO GM, Robert Mcroberts, Gm of Viceroyalty Co., John Breasly, the CO GM of Viceroyalty, and many of our followers. Joshua Coalskull told us to come with him.” “Why yes… They have…. THE Crystal” Said Joshua “Oh my word!” Exclaimed Stormwalker. “Come aboard, make sure ya wipe your feet, Jack Can just finished swabbing the deck! Hahaha.” The troops then gathered up inside the ship, Stormwalker rang the bell on the boat, in hopes that Richard Goldvane would hear and return to the ship immeadiantly. William O’Silver had stayed behind along with several other Marines, to try and help rebuild the Padres Town after the devastating battle. Richard Goldvane and Bloody Billy returned to the ship “What is going on!?!” Asked Captain Goldvane. “A young lad by the name of Capt. Skull X has found the crystal.” Replied Joshua Coalskull The crew now consisted of Capt. Skull X, Chris Swordbones, Roger Wildeagle, John Helmbatten, Cherie, Robert Mcroberts, Doug, John breasly, Ned Sharksilver, Joshua Coalskull, Richard Goldvane, Bloody Billy, Stormwalker, Jack Can, Mega, and Marc Cabincrash, and a couple other Marines. They then talked about the crystal, and through a couple of simple tests they found out that it was the true crystal, and did more discussing. “Do you have any idea why Jolly Roger wants this crystal?” Said Richard Goldvane. “This crystal has the power to freeze. All the cursed swords have very small bits of this crystal in the blade, but only some of those swords blade’s are built in the right manor to be able to active the crystals freezing power. If you were to add up all of the freezing crystal in the sword, you’d get a crystal about one billionth the size smaller than this one…. Now imagine… with this crystal… Jolly Roger could summon up enough power to freeze a whole entire island! Which is why we must hide this crystal from him… at all costs….” “So then we must keep it hidden… But how!?!” Asked Skull. “I’m not entirely sure…. But we should go to Tortuga and rendezvous with Kat Bluebonnet, and Stpehen. They too are involved in this matter. We are all members of an elite pirate alliance that is sworn to protect the Caribbean from Jolly Roger’s attacks at all costs… They will know what to do…” Said Richard Goldvane. A Treachorous Voyage The Green Runner has now set sail with a course heading towards Tortuga. All of the Pirates were on high alert, ready to battle at a seconds notice. They knew that Jolly would do anything in an attempt to get his hands on the crystal. The Iron Rebel stayed at port near the small Padres Town. All of a sudden several of Jolly's Ships came sailing out, preparing to cut them off, the Marines, Nightlockers, Viceroyalty Co. troops, and the new made friends began to open fire on the undead blockade. "Hold fast, I'll see if I can get the winds to favor us sir!" Shouted Stormwalker, as he tried to control the weather into their favor. Unfortunately, it didn't work. They managed to sink 2 of the Black Harbingers, but there were 2 Death Omens, and a Spanish Cerebrus. It was too much enemy fire power for them. The began to fire chain balls, trying to shoot down the masts. "We need more on the second deck!" Shouted Chris Swordbones. "We're running low!!!" "INCOMING!" Shouted Richard Goldvane. Sudennly one of the chain shots took down the middle mast, which came tumbling down crashing into parts of the ship. It landed on top of, Kitty, pinning her underneath and injuring her legs. "Kitty!" Shouted Skull. "Are you all right?!?" ".... What's it look like!" Said Kitty "But don't worry about me, I still have 8 more lives, just make sure Jolly doesn't get his hands on the Crystal!" "I can't just forget about you, I'll g-" started Skull, when interuppted "WATCH OUT!" Richard Goldvane screamed, as a second mast came tumbling down, the ship, now taking heavy fire. Skull then slowly stood up... and started flashing back... he remembered when he was aboard the Renegade Cobra, and when it was sunk, how he saw his best friends die in front of his eyes.... Where only one of the Original Five survived, William Firedavis, who currently is in McRaging. Skull was then knocked out of the flashback when Joshua Coalskull dove and tackled Skull, saving him from nearly getting hit by a cannon ball. "JIMMITY CHRISTMAS!" Exlaimed Capt. Skull X "Thanks alot mate!" "We all look after each other." Responded Josh. "Grab your rifles! They're attempting to board!" Informed Richard Goldvane. Robert Mcroberts tossed Capt. Skull X and Joshua Coalskull a couple of Gatorskin Bayonets. John Breasly then ordered that they form a stronghold on the main deck of the ship, using the downed masts for cover. "Ready!" Shouted John "Aim! FIRE!" The determinded team opened fire, taking down undead skeleton after undead skeleton. But the enemy was ruthless, and rentlessly sent wave after wave, this harsh battle lasted about 10 minutes until some.... Intervention showed up. "SKULL! Behind you!" Shouted Goldvane. Skull ducked, and Goldvane stabbed an undead skeleton with his bayonet. Then the sounds of cannon fire sounded, at first the crew didn't know what was going on, but then they managed to make out another ship... It looked like it belonged to the Marauders Militia. The Morning Fox did a wide sweep, sinking the Spanish Cerebrus and Death Omen, but the last Death Omen got away. Then the Morning Fox pulled over next to the Green Runner. "My gosh!" Shouted Simon TreasureHawk, "Were coming over to your ship to help you guys out! What happened?" Then the Maruader's Militia swung over to the Green Runner, bringing some medical aid. Simon TreasureHawk, Li Yellowrage, Raymond, Christopher Seamorgan, Mydro, and Robert Cannonbreaker rushed over to help the Green Runners crew. "What happened?" Questioned Simon in total bewilderment. "Well, lets just say we have some precious cargo, that needs to get delivered to Tortuga ASAP, and Jolly Roger won't stop at any cause to stop us from getting it there." Said Capt. Skull X. "Well.... Your ship deffinately isn't going any where." Said Mydro, with a slight chuckle. "But we are willing to help, take our ship, my Maruader's will gladly stay here and help repair the ship." Responded Simon. "We will?" Asked Raymond. "YES, you WILL" Ordered Simon. "Yes sir!, sorry sir!" Said the Maruaders. The crew of the Green Runner, which are now being called The PIllar, because they hold strong, no matter the weight, just like a pillar, boarded the Morning Fox with Simon, leaving the other Maruaders to repair the Green Runner. Along with leaving Bloody Billy and Jack Can with them. "Aw come on!" Complained Jack Can. "I just washed the deck!" Stormwalker then used his powers to get them to Tortuga in double the speed. They then drew up the sails, and dropped their Anchor. Capt. Skull X, Chris Swordbones, Robert Mcroberts, Joshua Coalskull, and Richard Goldvane prepared to head ashore to meet with Kat Bluebonnet and Stpehen. An Intriquet Meeting The small team then came ashore, landing in such a panic, and a hurry, with a great sense of urgency. Skull took a second to look around at the familiar island of Tortuga, he saw all the ordinary people, just going about their daily business, completely unkowning of the crystal, and the fact that the whole entire dependency depends on them getting this crystal to safety. "Kat and Step are probably up by the Faithful Bride, we'll search there for them first." Said Goldvane. They finally reached the tavern, Joshua volunteered to stand outside and stand guard, as did Robert Mcroberts. When they went inside they found what they were looking for, or more like, who they were looking for you. "Kat! Step!" Said Goldvane "It has been some time since we've talked" "Aye it has." Said Step "How've ya been Goldvane?" Asked Kat "And who are them two fellows behind you?" "I'm Good, these guys, well, this is Capt. Skull X, Gm of Skull's Marines, and this is Chris Swordbones, the Co GM." Said Goldvane. "They poses the crystal, which is exactly why we're here. Where should we take it to keep it safe?" "Oh my gosh!" Shouted Step "Hmmm, I would personally suggest the International Trading Bank." "That's a great idea!" Agreed Kat. "The Interpol does a great job keeping it safe and the walls of that bank are impenitraible, and even if they do get in, they have to get through the court yard, and don't forget the cannon defense." "Brilliant!" Said Skull and Chris in unison. They then left the tavern, heading back to the Morning Fox, they grabbed Joshua and Robert on their way out, and scrambled to the ship. They set sail, and once again Stormwalker gave them some gusty wind and sent them towards the ITB. They could finally see the bank, and were pulling into port. They were greated by several wealthy investors, and a couple royal guards that brought them to Captain Shadow Sail, who was the CEO of the ITB. "Shadow!" Said Step. "It's great to see you!" "Its good to see you too!" Said shadow sail "What brings the lot of you over here?" Skull then showed him the crystal. "We were wondering if we could keep it here in one of the underground vaults, it will be well protected, and jolly won't be able to sense its power here." Explained Skull. Shadow stood there, in a total daze, bewildered by what he has seen and been asked. "You can keep it here, but only for a little while, i will NOT have that crystal here for long, Its power is far too great, and the Interpol does not have enough security to battle the whole army of Jolly Roger. Keep it here as a temporary fix, i'm giving you a month, then you will have to move it." Said Shadow "Sir, Matthew Darkskull is back" Said Jeremiah Stormwash, the Head of the Interpol. "Ah very good, listen, I'm gonna need you to beef up security, stay on high alert on all times." Said Shadow sail. "Well then, on that note, lets all go have a feast, since the last time we've been together was at least several months ago. As they started to head towards the dining hall Matthew Darkskull came running over "Sir!" He said in urgency "On my way here one of Jolly's ships stopped me, They boarded my ship and interogated me, asking me about some crystal. They believe its here! and are planning a massive invasion force, with maybe a dozen ships, or even more!" Suddenly the alarm bells began to ring, the guards were scrambling, at the sight of an extremely large invasion force. The Battle The whole entire base was on high alert. All the soldiers were scrambling to their battle stations. Manning the cannons. Jerremiah Stormwash was shouting out orders to the Interpol guards. Once everyone was in position there was a quiete silence. Everyone just waited. Curycoo, John Helmbatten, Roger Wildeagle, and Griffin Steel were with the crystal, guarding the vault it was in, incase the bank was breached. Then, the rest of the Marines and allies were either up on the cannons, or towards the back of the courtyard, waiting for them to breach. BOOM, BANG BOOM BOOM BAMB BANG!!!! Jolly Roger's fleet of 8 Death Omens and 4 Revenants began to unleash waves and waves of fury. And the ITB quickly returned fire. The walls were very sturdy, and reienforced, so the fury was doing little damage. All the cannoneers targeted a certain ships. They grouped together in groups of 5, so 5 people would be shooting at the same ship, and all the ships would be getting hits. This was very affective, and finally, a Death Omen went down. The Marines let out a large cheer, and hollard down to the Marines and soldiers in the courtyard just waiting, and guarding the main entrance. Jolly's fleet then became aware that they were hardly damaging the walls, and began to fire hirer, at the cannons, and cannoneers. This caused significant damage, destroying cannons, and injuring soldiers. "Sir, the fleet is closing in!" Shouted Rockhopper. The ships finally stopped advancing, but kept up the heavy firing on the cannons, so they couldn't sink their boarding ships. The undead army then began launching Light sloops from the main ships. They began to make their way to the docks until mines in the water began to blow them up. The Light Sloops quickly stobbed advancing and began to fire cannon rounds in the water ahead of them. Destroying the mines, and continuing their advance to the docks. "HEADS UP DOWN THERE!!! THEY'RE COMING IN!!!" Shouted Doug. The Marines in the courtyard formed a firing line, and in hopes, it would stop the undead from entering, since they could only come in, in waves. "Not on my watch." Said Jerremiah Stormwash. He began to give a signal to a guard tower near the docks, but it was too late. Undead soldiers were pooring into the bank, and the guard tower got blasted with several rounds of fury, casuing it to collapse into the water. The undead then started pounded on the doors of the bank, smashing it, and smashing it, until they finally fell and broke open. "Open fire!" Screamed Skull, who was in the courtyard with CHris Swordbones, and Rockhopper, and many other Marines. The fire line was very affective, and in the first wave of firing more than half of the invaders dropped dead. They then used their bayonets to finish off the rest. Then the second wave was arriving, which was only a bunch of Keg Runners. Being cautious, the Marines slowly picked them off. And when they were finished, they realized another 2 waves have landed, and gathered on the docks, only these ones were carrying shields of bone, and rock. They formed a long line, with rows of 6. THey used the shields to protect them from the firing line ahead of them, and the snipers above them, and slowly marched in, chanting some sort of chant. "Draw your swords!!!" Shouted Skull. "We fight!" Began Chris. "To save the entire CARIBBEAN!" "CHARGE!" screamed Rockhopper as the squad ran into the Marching Parade of undead. They began to slash their way through. Killing undead, after undead, but still barely making a dent. "I beat i'll kill more than you Skull?" Teased Chris as he fought yet another undead soldier "Haha, i'll beat both of ya." Laughed Rock, as he pulled out his Emeral Curse, and stabbed it right through the head of a skeleton. "oh, its on!" Said Skull with a grin. Meanwhie, Jerremiah Stormwash ran over to the area where the guard tower used to be placed. He was searching around in the little that was left of the guard tower, until he finally found this rope, that ran down the side of the wall, to the docks, and he ignited it. KABOOM!!! In the Matter of seconds the Docks were destroyed, so the undead could not land anymore reinforcements. The undead now in a panic, were dropping their shields to dual with the Marines, 13 Marines were left in the courtyard, facing the 35 undead, and one by one, the undead fell, with help from above, and the snipers that were in the guard towers, the undead were finally out of the bank. "We won!!" Cheered Chris "Oh no... we haven't won yet..." Said skull, looking out the door, seing that a new type of ship, somewhat like a raft, began sailing up, several of them, and began launching ropes up onto the walls, and undead began to scale the walls. Category:Fan Stories Category:Pirates Category:Fan Creations Category:Skull's Marines Category:Fan wars Category:Fan Deaths Category:Folklore Category:Chapters Category:Fan Book Category:POTCO